Life's Little Choices
by countrymommy1988
Summary: Southern Belle Bella, has decided to change her attitude, and outlook on life. She becomes addicted to sex, and a player. But, when her big shot step-father goes on the road. Bella goes to live with Charlie and Emmette. And, meets Edward!
1. Chapter 1

Life's Little Choices

Chapter 1- Becoming Bella

I couldn't believe it, already another year of school is finished. Wow, next year I'll be a senior and than I'll be free of this place. I was currently walking out of my high school with my friends. I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone knows not to call me that, I'm simply Bella. I love where I live, a small town in Mississippi. Everybody knows everybody, and nobody has secrets. I'm glad to say that, I'm still a virgin, and all around a goody goody. But, my best friend, Ashley, was hooking me up tonight. Ashley was a great friend, honestly we've been through so much shit together. She was just like me; an average southern girl. And, this was the starting of a new me.

Ashely and myself hopped in my truck after telling everyone else bye, and headed to her house where I would be staying, until her mom got sick of me. My mom Renee, loved me and trusted me. She knew where I was going, but she didn't know what I was doing. She was too busy for that, seeing as she had her new husband, and they were still in the honeymoon stage. Phil was nice, but I stayed away as much as I could. There was just some sounds you don't need to hear coming from your parents bedroom.

"So, who is this that your hooking me up with?" I asked.

"My cousin, he's cool as hell girl, I can't wait for tonight, we fixing to have some fun," she said in her southern accent that I loved so much.

"So, what are we planning on doing? I mean so I'll know what to wear. I practically brought my whole closet," I told her.

"Well, we're probably going to go mud riding, my cousin has a big ass blazer and he's hooking me up with one of his buddies. So, if we're lucky, we'll both get some action tonight," she told me, smiling.

Oh no, action, I've never had action. Oh well, I'll just have fun I guess. We pulled up to Ashely's house, and I hauled my bag out of the car and drug it up the front steps into her house. Ashely lived in the middle of nowhere practically. Which I loved.

"Hey wheres your mom?" I asked.

"Oh, they've gone out to the casino, they won't be back until Sunday," she told me smiling her little shit eating grin that said up to no good.

After that we started getting dressed in our usual mud-riding attire. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. Looking in the mirror. Wow, I look hott. I was wearing tight ass jeans, cowboy boots, and a t-shirt. The usual mud-riding attire. Ashely practically had on the same thing, with her hair in a pony tail as well. No need to dress fancy when your going to play in the mud.

We were currently sitting on the porch, it was a perfect afternoon, clearly summer was here. That's when I heard it, a roar of a truck coming up the drive-way, and then I seen it. Damn, that was a humungous truck. There was two guys in the truck. The driver, I'm assuming was my date got out and I just about fell over, he was hott… In a button up blue shirt with tight ass Wranglers, and of course, cowboy boots. The other was, oh who cares my date is hot, he had black hair, and what caught me off guard was the black facial hair that was cute, without saying too old or creepy. His hair was hidden by a cowboy hat. Damn, thank you Ashely.

The major hotty and his friend walked up to the porch. "Bella this is my cousin, Riley, Riley this is your date Bella," Ashely intorduced us, causing me to blush.

"Nice to meet you Bella, so Ashely this is your date Dylan, Dylan this is my cousin Ashely, be nice," Riley said to his friend causing us to laugh.

We sat on the porch for a little while longer, I had currently lit up a cigarette and was enjoying it. Yeah, I'm a smoker, oh well, you only live once. Forget about being a goody-goody it was summer-time and I was about to make the most of it, I was becoming a new me, and I didn't give a damn anymore. Bring it on!!! I'm ready for some fun!

What, I didn't know was, I better enjoy it because this summer would be my last in the south.

Chapter 2-A Little Bit of Fun

"Shit, we're stuck girls," Riley said, semi-smiling. We were currently in a sand-pit, and currently stuck with 4 cell phones with no reception, and no body around.

"What're we going to do?" Ashely called from the back, where she was currently wrapped up in Dylan's arms.

Me, on the other hand, was sitting in the passenger seat, knowing that without help we weren't getting out of this huge ass mud whole that Riley thought we could go through. Taking a puff off my cigarette, and a drink of beer, I finally said,"How about just starting a bonfire, wait until someone comes along, there bound to at some time or another."

"Great idea," Riley said. Opening his door and hopping out, before I knew it, my door was being opened and Riley had me in his arms walking out of the mud to sit me on dry land. Dylan did the same thing for Ashely.

After several minutes, and a shit load of laughing coming from myself and Ashely, the boys finally got the bonfire built, and we were now passing around a bottle of whiskey, "So, Bella, what do you think of Riley?" Ashely asks and passes me the bottle of whiskey.

I took a big gulp not really feeling the burn anymore, after the first 2 or 3 shots the burn goes out the window. Everything was spinning, and I was feeling way to great for my own good. "He's fucking hott Ash, damn thank you!" I practically screamed which in turn made Riley and Dyland laugh.

"So you think that I'm hott, well baby, trust me I should be thanking my cousin as well," Riley whispered in my ear, and slid his arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him, and we stood there for a while longer. The bottle got passed around until it was empty, and I was feeling great.

"So, let's play a game," Ashely slurred out, how about we play 'never have I ever'," Ashely said.

Obviously everyone agreed, and we were now sitting down on the dry ground in a circle around the bonfire. A new bottle of whiskey opened.

"So, this is how it goes," Ashely picked up the bottle of whiskey, "if you have done it, you drink from this."

"Ok, I go first," Ashely slurred,"never have I ever, made out with someone in a public bathroom."

Shit, I reached for the bottle and took a big gulp out of it. I sat it down and I said,"so, never have I ever, got it on in a friends bedroom."

I bit back a laugh when Ashley picked up the bottle, drank from it, and sat it down, Riley and Dylan followed. Hah, damn I'm good.

"Ok, my turn," Riley said," never have I ever,played the game 7 minutes in heaven."

Ashely and Dylan both drank. Ashely had a look on her face that unnerved me. "Well, you two obviously need to get rid of that little problem," Ashely said looking at myself and Riley. Damn you Ashely.

Next thing I know I'm in the back of Riley's blazer with the seats let down, laid out on my back, with Riley leaning over me. He was currently looking down at me when he said, "you know, if your not comfortable with doing this…" but I cut him off, this was the new Bella. The adventurous one, so I brought my hands around his neck and pulled him down to my lips. We were kissing like crazy, tongue to tongue, his hands were on either side of my head, and he had maneuvered himself in between my legs, and I could feel his erection through his clothing.

The booze was working, because I wasn't being myself when I reached down and started unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his zipper down, then before my mind could register my hand was holding his dick.

"7 minutes are up," I heard Ashely yell from the driver side window.

"Fuck 7 minutes leave us alone," I growled at her, she went away and I grabbed Riley's mouth with mine once more. His hands started taking my shirt off, then my bra, then damn, I was naked, and he was too…. Fuck me… how the hell did that shit happen? Oh well, be adventurous Bella, I told myself.

"Are you ok I can stop if you want me to?" Riley questioned.

"No it's ok," I said, before reattaching my lips with his, he slipped inside of me, and I didn't register what was happening, I had just lost my virginity in the back of a blazer. Oh well, he pumped in and out of me for a few seconds and then pulled out and nutted.

I got dressed and smoked a cigarette, not feeling too great about myself at the moment, but oh well.. "Hey, you ok?" Riley questioned me sitting down beside me.

"Oh yeah, just relaxing," I told him, "I think I'm going to get some sleep though." I told him and he gave me another kiss before I found myself asleep.

After that night the 4 of us were inseperable, and the sex kept coming, Shit. The new Bella was a sex addict.

It was currently a whole month into summer. Ashely and myself had been practically inseperable, up until her family decided to go on vacation. Riley and myself had fun together, but it wasn't anything serious. I just didn't feel it going anywhere with him. So, that leads me to what I was doing at the moment.

My other friends, Nicole and Hannah, were on the way to pick me up, to go 4-wheeler riding. Since it was practically 100 degrees outside I once again, had my hair up in a messy b un, I was wearing my pink tank top that said 'Hotty Toddy' in black letters, and short black shorts, with a pair of sandals.

My cell phone started ringing looking at the caller ID I seen that it was my brother.

"Hello, dearest brother, what do I owe the pleasure?" I questioned Emmett.

"Can't I call my adorable little sister without a reason?" Emmett questioned.

"No," I said smiling," but for real what do you need, I'm about to leave."

"Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to down there in hicktown," Emmett said.

"Hey don't knock the south city boy," I told him, when truthfully Emmett lived in a small town as well, just not in the south.

"Anyways, what are you doing today?"

"I'm fixing to go 4 wheeler riding with some friends," I told him finally hearing the honking of Hannah's horn from outside.

"Oh, be careful Bells, them things can be dangerous," Emmett said going in full big-brother mode on me.

"I will tell dad I said hey and I love him," I said back before shutting my phone and throwing it on my bed.

We got to one of Hannah's brothers friends house, and got out of the car. I could clearly see the three big 4-wheeler's beside the house and couldn't wait to get on. Nicole had told me, that she had a crush on a guy that we were riding with today, his name was Brandon, and Hannah's brothers name was Josh, and the other I had been informed was named Will.

The front door opened, and the three guy s came out. Of course, I knew Nicole's crush, we had talked before but it didn't really go anywhere seeing as all of them were about 21. Oh well, have fun Bella, don't think, be adventurous, I chastised myself for thinking.

"Hello ladies, ya'll are looking lovely," the one called Will told us.

"Let's just get this show on the road," Nicole said, "Who are we suppose to ride with and let's go."

This time Brandon spoke up, "Well, how about Nicole you go with Josh, and Will and Hannah, and Bella can ride with me."

This caused Nicole to look at me and grab my arm and pull me to the side. "Don't touch him," she growled. Yeah, I remember why I didn't always hang out with her. But, Hannah had a shit eating grin on her face, like she had planned for all of this shit to happen.

I got on the 4-wheeler behind Brandon, and we set off with Josh and Nicole in the front, Nicole kept looking over her shoulder, Will and Hannah in the middle, and myself and Brandon following in the back. We were currently on a trail in the woods, I still had not touched Brandon, just sticking with keeping my hands on the bars on the back of the 4-wheeler. Josh and Nicole had Will and Hannah had went on ahead, so we were currently alone.

"So, you know that you can hold on to me," Brandon said to me.

"Oh I'm fine," I said back.

Just then the 4-wheeler took off fast and on instinct I wrapped both of my arms around Brandon's waist… Damn… I could tell that Brandon was smirking while driving down the trail.

It was starting to get dark out, seeing as we had been riding for about 5 hours now. Everyone else had decided to go back, Nicole had scowled at me as Brandon had told them that we weren't done riding yet and took off into the trees. I was currently muddy from head to toe. But, oh well, as soon as Nicole was for sure out of sight, Brandon stopped the 4-wheeler and turned it off.

"You know, Nicole is going to kill me," I told him.

"Oh well," Brandon shrugged, "she doesn't own me."

After several minutes of silence, Brandon broke it, "so tell me about yourself. I thought that you didn't hang out with those two."

"Well, Ashely went on vacation, and I got bored," I stated.

"Well, I'm proud you got bored," Brandon commented, before grabbing my chin and kissing me, simple and sweet.

"Well, umm, yeah," I stuttered.

"So, you want to go back to the house and get stoned with us?" Brandon gave me one more simple and sweet kiss and we headed back to the house.

Chapter 3-Hell NO!!

Damn 3 weeks. I had been hanging out with Nicole and Hannah for 3 weeks. Only one week left until the end of summer. I had barely been away from Nicole and Hannah and myself and Brandon had been stealing little moments together, nothing too serious, just kissing.

I had currently turned 17, and let me tell ya, my birthday party was awesome!!

Ashely and her family were getting in the night before school, and I missed my girl so much. But, right now I was getting ready to go to the boys house and get drunk. I had currently started driving myself to their house, because Nicole was just questioning too much. And, Hannah was helping out with the sneaking around as much as she could.

So tonight we were getting drunk.. I was currently dressed in a mini skirt and a tight fitting tank top, and to top it off my cowboy boots. Yeah, this will drive him crazy. I thought thinking of Brandon. I walked out of my room and headed towards the door when my mom stopped me, "Bella come here for a second."

I walked in the living room and my mother and Phil were sitting on the sofa. "Yeah mom, I was just fixing to leave, I'm hanging with Hannah and Nicole again," I told my mom.

"Honey, sit down, we have some big news," my mom said and I sat down in the chair next to the sofa.

"Bella, we're leaving, Phil has a tour coming up and you know how much that means to him," my mom told me, "so do you want to travel with us, or go to Forks, to Charlie."

What? NO!!! I didn't want to leave my small town, I loved the south. But, it would be a hell of a lot better than traveling.

"Honey we leave next Friday. So, you have a week to decide," my mom told me, "and, no you have to choose, you can't live here with Ashely or anyone else. It's either us or Charlie."

"Then I'll go to Charlie, so now can I go?" I asked clearly pissed.

"Yeah, are you coming home or staying with Hannah?" my mom questioned.

"I'll just stay with Hannah, she said something about camping," I told my mom.

"Oh ok honey, be careful, do you have a tent?" my mom questioned.

"Hannah's brother has them," I told her and left.

Wow, my mom was cool as hell. Oh well, Charlie wasn't too bad, I had a whole week left with my friends. And, I'd get to see my big brother Emmett. Yeah, then when they get back, I'll come back home… Everything will be a piece of cake.

I made it to the guys house, and noticed that Nicole and Hannah had not arrived yet. I got out of the car and lit up a cigarette, getting prepared to wait, I was actually a little front door opened to the house and Brandon stuck his head out, "Get your little cute ass in here we only have 10 minutes till they get back."

I walked to the house, "What do you mean 10 minutes, the girls have already been here?"

"Yeah, Hannah made up an excuse to drag everyone out, I had to take a shower, or at least that's what I told Nicole, when she asked me if I was going," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, thank you Hannah," I said capturing his lips in mine. He fell down on the couch and pulled me on top of him. He pulled away and started sucking and kissing down my neck while his hands went to my ass. Oh yeah, the mini skirt was perfect. He had put his hands in under the skirt and started fiddling with my clit, whenever we heard car doors slamming. I jumped off of him, and we back sat on the couch. Pulling a cigarette out, while he went to get a beer.

The front door opened and Nicole walked in scowling. "Hey Bella. When did you get here?"

"Oh, just sat down," I said smiling.

Hannah was behind Nicole, smiling at me and everyone else was giving thumbs up behind Nicole. It took all I had just to sit there and not laugh.

"So, what're we doing tonight? We still camping?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we figured we'd hang here until it got a little bit darker. The tents and shit are done sit up," Brandon said.

"Oh, well, what are we doing now?" I asked, trying to figure out a way not to have to be in under Nicole's watchful eye so much.

"Let's go clubbin'," Will offered. Everyone agreed and we went to the local club.

We walked inside, I always hated coming to this club, they played everything. And, some of the music just wasn't to my liking. But, oh well, after several drinks I won't give a damn.

All the girls sat down at a table by the dance floor while the guys went and got us some drinks. Brandon walked back with his beer and my whiskey. He knew that I loved my whiskey. Will brought Hannah her usual, vodka, and Nicole just stuck to her beer. I smirked, so she couldn't drink with the big boys… ha, Pussy!!!

After two more glasses of whiskey I was getting bored of sitting. As if catching my drift, Brandon grabbed my hand and drug me to the dance floor where a rap song was currently playing. Brandon grabbed my waist and we started grinding into each other. Rap wasn't my style, but when I was drunk, I really didn't give a shit. This was the adventurous Bella.

After several songs, and a slow song me and Brandon made it back to the table to find Nicole scowling at us. A few minutes later, we were back in the car going back to the guys house.

We got to the house, we had decided on the way that we were going to get on our respective 4-wheelers to get to where our tents were set up. Over the weeks we didn't switch up who we rode with. Which severly pissed Nicole off.

I grabbed some pajamas out of my bag that was in my car and some flip flops. I made my way into the house, everyone besides Brandon and myself was on their way to the campsite, curtousy of Hannah. Damn, I love that girl.

Brandon was propped up by the kitchen counter when I walked in, "Do you need help with those clothes?"

I smiled and said, "You have no idea." We both knew what that meant, Brandon pulled my legs around his waist and attacked my lips with his, and started walking to his bedroom, we had never been all the way. Nicole was always there to make sure we didn't. But, now she was in the woods, and I don't think Hannah will be letting her come back.

Brandon threw me on the bed causing me to giggle. His hands went in under my skirt and pulled my underwear off. Leaving the skirt on. He reached for my shirt and pulled it off, than unclasping my bra, his mouth went to my nipples and started sucking, and then to my neck and sucked and licked all the while making me moan with pleasure. I went to unzip his jeans and he had his jeans already undone. Taking my feet I pushed them down just enough for him to move more freely.

He kissed me again, while putting the condomn on. Skillfully I might add, he brought his face up to meet my eyes and pushed his fully erect dick into my wet and waiting pussy. We both moaned out in started thrusting in and out of me, all the while licking and sucking on my neck. The thrusts got harder and harder and before I knew it he pulled out and grinned, "turn over, and I'll hit it from the back."

I got on all fours eagerly, he slipped back into me holding my ass cheeks, he thrusts into me making me moan even louder. After several minutes he thrusts one more time both of us moaning while having our orgasms at the same time.

I got up and we both cleaned off while smiling widely at each other, we both got dressed in pajamas and walked out to his 4-wheeler. I didn't hesitate, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked back and smiled, "Nicole's going to kill you, especially when she sees those love bites all over your neck."

Shit, oh well. This is new Bella, that dosen't kill a damn, "Oh well, she'll get over it."

We made it to the camp site within 10 minutes. Everyone was sitting around the fire smoking a blunt. I walked up sitting down beside Hannah, and she passed me the blunt smiling a shit eating grin. I took a hit off the blunt, and passed it to Brandon beside me. Nicole was still scowling at the both of us.

"So, Bella, you've become quite the little slut huh?" Nicole said shooting daggers in my direction.

"No, not really, why?" I questioned acting hurt.

"Oh hell, you and Brandon's been sneaking around, I'm not stupid even Hannah was in on the shit, I finally caught on tonight, especially with the help of those humungous hickies on your neck," Nicole said furiously, "just what didn't you get when I told you to not touch him?"

"Oh well, I don't know, but you don't own the guy," I said, "chill out!"

"Oh just go away! Your nothing but a whore!" Nicole screamed and stood up.

I stood up, "Well, I will go away, because I'm going to live with my dad in Forks! Yeah, that's in Washington, is that far enough away?" I said tears prickling my eyes.

"What, why didn't you tell me Bella?" Brandon finally spoke up.

"Well, because it's just until Phil gets done with his tour," I told him. He said nothing. He just stood up grabbed my hand and looked at Nicole, "if you don't mind bitch. Just let me say, that you don't own me."

With that Brandon led me to our tent and we climbed in. By this time I had started crying. Shit, I didn't even think that I might be hurting him.

"Are you coming back?" he questioned looking hurt.

"As soon as the tours over, I'm coming back," I told him.

His face relaxed, "Well, I'll miss you," he said kissing my lips, I put my arms around his neck, just as he whispered, "Promise you'll come back to me Bella."

I didn't say a word, I just showed him. We had sex for half the night.

The next morning I got woke up by my annoying cell phone. Shit, you'd think I wouldn't have reception in the woods.

"Hello," I said groggily into my phone.

"Bella, you need to come pack, we're leaving early. Your flight leaves in 3 hours," my mom said.

"What I'm not ready to go," I told my mom.

"Too bad baby, we got to," my mom said, "I''m sorry honey it's just for 8 months."

I reluctantly agreed and turned around to wake Brandon up.

He woke up, and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Can you take me back, things are messed up, I'm leaving in 3 hours," I told him. Trying not to let him see my tears.

He looked sad, and agreed. We got out and Hannah was already up smoking a cigarette, I said my good-bye's to her and hugged her. She really was a good friend. I didn't bother with Nicole, she'd always hate me.

" I'll be back in 8 months," I told Brandon as he kissed me one last time. Before I left.

I grudgingly drove home to pack. What I didn't know was that I was about to find out what love really was.

Chapter 4-Forks

Damn, I hated flying. The only times that I flew was about once a year, and still I hated the shit. Charlie picked me up at the airport. We were currently pulling in at Charlie's house, and of course, nothing had changed. We got my bags out of the back of the cruiser.

I was getting settled into my old room when I heard a roar of a truck. Looking out the window I seen my brother, Emmett, getting out of a reddish pick-up truck. Damn, that was a ugly ass truck. I heard the door open and footsteps coming up the stairs, and then of course, Emmett burst my door open smiling from ear to ear.

"There's my southern Belle," Emmett said picking me up in a hug.

"It's nice to know that you missed me," I said grinning, I hadn't seen him since the holidays, and yet nothing had changed.

"Getting ready, we're going down to the rez, you remember Jacob right?" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, but why do you need me?" I asked him.

"Well, everybody wants to see you. It's been a while, and we're having dinner down there," Emmett said. Leaving me to get ready.

So, what to wear? I decided to straighten my hair out, and put on a pair of jeans, a button down cowgirl shirt, and a pair of boots. Of course, I put on my cowboy hat, just to finish the look. I checked myself in the mirror, and I looked hott. Maybe nobody would make fun of me.

I went downstairs to see my brother, and Charlie waiting at the foot of the stairs, all ready to go. Emmett snickered, "You can take the girl out of the south, but you can't take the south out of the girl, huh?"

"Of course not," I smiled.

We got in the pick-up truck, while Charlie took his cruiser. And, before I knew it we were sitting outside of a small red house. We all got out of the vehicles and walked to the door, Charlie walked right in. And, I followed. It was small, but comfortable.

"Billy, Jacob you remember Bella right?" Charlie said to the two guys in the room.

"Of course, how could we forget?" the guy named Billy said.

"So, what games on?" Charlie said, wheeling Billy to the living room, while I walked back out, Emmett and Jacob followed. I didn't know where I was walking, but I knew that I needed a smoke. I decided to walk to the beach.

I got to the beach and decided to just walk. Emmett said that he was going to call Rosalie and talk to her. I had yet to meet her, but I knew that they were very close. Jacob was walking to my left, and had yet to say something.

"You know I won't bite," I told him, making him laugh a little.

"You've grown up a lot Bella," Jacob said looking at me.

"Yeah, you don't look to bad yourself," I told him smiling, and he didn't look bad. Not at all, actually he was smoking hott. I lit me a cigarette and sat down in the sand. Jacob did the same.

"So, Bella, are you seeing anybody?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I don't know, not yet anyway. I mean he's sweet, but something just isn't there. I have fun with him, I just don't know if it's the real thing," I told him.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't even know what I was saying but all of a sudden it made sense, as in on cue, I got a text message.

Hey Bella, I hope your ok. I miss you can't

Wait to see you when you come back.

Love, Brandon

I didn't know what to reply with, I was suddenly questioning where we were. Did he picture me as his girlfriend. Because, honestly, I was just in it for a good time.

I shut my phone thinking that it would be best, if I didn't reply right away. Jacob grinned at me knowingly but said nothing. I could already see that we were going to be hanging out a lot.

"So, Jake, if you don't mind me calling you that, what is there to do around here for fun?" I asked him.

"Well, there's a party next weekend, do you wanna come?" Jake asked.

"Well, of course, just as you promise me there'll be whiskey," I told him smiling.

"Of course, I'll be sure to get that order in," Jake said grinning.

Before I knew it, it was the first day of school. I wasn't nervous, but I didn't know if I would fit in. I was currently standing in the mirror getting ready to leave, I was wearing, a t-shirt, blue jeans, and of course, my boots. My hair was straightened. I looked decent.

I made my way downstairs all ready to go. Emmett met me by the door and laughed, "Wow, you never take those damn boots off huh?"

"No, there comfortable. And, plus with all the rain they come in handy thank you very much," I told him sticking my tongue out, which caused him to burst out laughing.

"Yep, still same old Bella," he said laughing, we walked out of the house, and made our way to school. Bickering the whole way.

We pulled up at Forks High School, and parked. A blonde was making her way over to Emmett. So, this must be Rosalie.

They gave each other a hug, and a sweet and simple kiss. "Well, I finally get to meet Bella," Rosalie said giving me a hug, whenever I made it out of the truck. I was a little taken back. She was beautiful, gorgeous body, perfet blonde hair, everything was perfect. Topped off with high heels. I suddenly felt like plain jane.

The three of us made our way through the parking lot. All stares were on me. We stopped in front of 3 people sitting near the entrance.

"Bella, I want you to meet my other friends," Emmett told me.

A short girl with black spiky hair stood up and hugged me, "I'm Alice, I've heard so much about you Bella. I'm sure that we'll be great friends."

I smiled at her. I also met Jasper, her boyfriend, he was ok. He had blonde curly hair, tall, and a southern accent which I adored. Since I had one myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Little Choices

Chapter 2

Finally it's Friday!!!! I had made it through the first week of my senior year at Forks High School.. I had become friends with all of Emmett's friends… And, had made a few, one of them being Angela Weber. And, have certainly made girls dislike me. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory can count for two of the hate-Bella club. They mostly hated me because Edward seemed to sit with me in most of my classes. We were becoming quite close.

We all had decided for Saturday nights to become movie night at the Cullen's. I had found out that Alice and Edward were siblings. And, Rosalie and Jasper were twins, but I couldn't tell. They didn't look anything alike except for the blonde hair. So, tonight was Friday, and I was hanging out with Jacob tonight. Which, everyone else was going to the bonfire in La Push. They seemed to be popular. Or it might be because, in Forks, there's nothing else to do.

So, at the moment I was looking for the perfect outfit. It was suppose to be chilly tonight, so I decided on jeans, my boots, and a sweatshirt, simple but sexy in my own way. My cell went off, and I had a text, it was from Brandon.

Hey Bella, haven't talked to you since you got there, text

me back I miss you… xBrandon

I typed out a quick hello and I was busy, that should hold him off for a few hours… I decided not to chance it with the cell. And, turned it off and threw it on my bedside table. I liked Brandon, but I was afraid he thought we were a couple. And, I just liked him. I didn't want to be tied down.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" Emmett called from downstairs. I checked myself in the mirror and gave myself approval.

Emmett and I drove to La Push, and got to First Beach where they were having the bonfire, and we both got out and started walking to the big group of people already sitting around the fire. I noticed that Edward was currently talking to Lauren, and was holding a beer. Emmett had gone to Rosalie and they were currently making out, gah…. Do they ever stop?

"Hey Bella over here," I looked over and Jacob was waving around my bottle of whiskey. I smiled and walked over to where Jacob was sitting, grabbing the bottle and twisting the cap off, I took a humungous gulp and relished in the burn. Damn, I had missed my whiskey. I smiled a humungous smile and leaned over to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "You're my life saver Jacob Black!"

He smiled a blindingly white smile. I lit a cigarette and started enjoying some light conversation with Jacob. Jacob had currently put his arm around my shoulder, and I was currently ¾ of the way through my bottle of whiskey, every couple had scattered out around the beach and were doing there own thing. I looked over and seen Edward and Lauren getting a little close, he caught my eye and smiled his crooked smile. Lauren looked in my direction, scowled, and leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear. They got up but before he walked away he looked back at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed, and he smiled at me again and winked.

Whoa, what was that about?? Oh well, he's going to do his own thing. But, my gosh, why does that boy have to be so damn perfect?

Jacob and I was half past drunk and decided to go for a walk. We had gotten extremely close, and I was feeling way too good for my own good!!! We ended up sitting in the sand and leaning way to clost to each other.

Before I knew it Jacob's lips were on mine. Then, his tongue was in my mouth and messaging my tongue. "Bells, you wanna get nasty?" Jacob asked, and I knew right then and there I was a goner. All I could do was nod, we went back to Jacob's house, and Billy was fortunately at my house with Charlie, watching a game. Jacob stopped when the front door shut to his house and slammed me up against the wall and attacked my lips with his. He grabbed my ass, and I put my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room and we practically fell on his bed with him still on top of me. His hand went between us and unzipped his jeans and pulled his long hard length out, and my hand went between us and I started to rub up and down it. He moaned into my mouth and started messaging my breast. I kicked my boots off, and nudged Jacob so he would get the hint and stand up. I proceeded to take my clothes off and Jacob was doing the same thing.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his length and licked it up and down. I wasn't worried about a condom because I had been on birth control for over 2 years.. Jacob practically growled and pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me one more time and grabbed my ankles and wrapped them around his head. From this position I felt him enter me and moaned loudly. He grabbed my ass cheeks and pumped into me in a hard rhythm. My breasts were bouncing everywhere and that's exactly where Jacob's eyes were.

"You like seeing that huh?" I said in the sexiest voice I could manage. He smiled and pounded into me even harder. I moaned in pleasure, I couldn't help it I was so close. "Cum with me Jacob, scream my name, and I will scream yours." And, that was the undoing of both of us, I called out his name and whimpered all at the same time while he did the same thing. When he was done I pulled my legs down, and looked at him, I smiled and wiped his hair out of his face.

After a few minutes we were cleaned up, or in my case cleaned out, and dressed. "I should get going Emmett will be looking for me," I said to Jacob. He smiled and nodded and gave me one more kiss before I walked out of the door. Knowing that it would certainly not be the last time.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Damn, I hate hangovers. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed in some tight jeans, sweater that showed a little cleavage, and a pair of boots with fur at the top, that went along with my sweater and tucked my jeans into my boots…. Not the usual boots, but there bots all the same…. My cell phone rang and I answered it not looking at the called ID.

"Hello," I said into my blackberry.

"Well, hello Bella. Would you like to get some breakfast with me, everyone's busy and I don't want to eat alone," the guy on the other end said, and when I finally recognized the voice belonged to Edward I couldn't say no….

I told him sure, and he said he would be there in ten minutes to pick me up….

Oh God, a day with Edward Cullen, this is going to be a really interesting day!!!!!!

A/N…. sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy, but the more reviews, the sooner the chapters will appear…. Also, I do not own Twilight, just my own messed up plot!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

3

A/N Ok I am having serious writer's block, but I'ma try to write this chapter, but I can't promise it'll be any good….

Edward picked me up, and we were currently on our way to the local diner for some breakfast. Being in the closed confines of his car wasn't helping my self restraint. All I could picture doing was attacking him. OK, Bella control yourself.

"So, you coming to movie night at the house tonight?" Edward asked me. I thought for a minute and decided that I didn't have anything else to do.

"Yeah, I guess so, I don't have anything else to do," I told him. He nodded and then continued to stare at the road ahead. I was starting to get really nervous, which is weird because this is just 2 friends having breakfast together. And, if he thinks it's something more, than let him, he's hott, and I'm not tied down. Or that's what I know, but, does Brandon and Jake know this? Do they know that I just want to have fun while I'm young?

We got to the diner and I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward opening my door for me. I smiled at him and got out of the car, really impressed with his manners. He's going to make a girl really lucky someday….. We walked into the diner and I took in my surrounding and groaned. Jessica and Lauren were sitting at a booth staring, no not staring, sneering at me. Hah, in your face bitches….

"Well, it looks like you already have a fan club, don't worry they don't like anybody that are sexier than they are. Which they aren't sexy at all," Edward said to me in a hushed whisper. And, I laughed out loud and threw my head back. We walked over to a booth and sat down, he sat directly in front of me and put his elbows on the table and looked me in the eyes.

"So," I began not really knowing what to say,"do ya'll drink on movie nights?"

"Yeah, we can, it'd be fun, it's been a while since we all got tipsy and played childish games… It could be fun. I'll call Carlisle and see if he has time to get us anything," Edward said pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket.

"Wait, your telling me that your parents let you drink?" I asked in disbelief.

"He had rather us do it at the house than out somewhere," he explained and it made perfect sense.

"Oh ok, well I have an idea, tell Carlisle, to get you 2 things of Vodka, I have a little something I can make up… But, I'll need to start now, and we need to go by the store," I told Edward and he just smirked and started dialing buttons on his blackberry before bringing it up to his ear.

Edward got off the phone, and explained that Carlisle was going to get the Vodka now, and also that his parents would be out of the house until morning, because Carlisle had to go to some convention and Esme was going to join him.

After breakfast, and plenty of dirty looks from the two skanks a few booths away Edward and myself was finally leaving the diner after fussing about who was going to pick up the bill. He won of course. And, I wasn't really wanting to put up a fight. My mind was in overdrive as to what I was doing tonight for my friends….

Edward took me to the local market, and we got out to go and get all of the necessary ingredients that I would need for our movie/party night. We got inside and I got a cart, not really getting all that much, but enough not to want to hold everything. My plan was to make jello shots, and vodka jello shots were perfect!!!!

We made it to the jello and I picked out two boxes of grape, cherry, lime, orange, and blueberry. Next we got to the cup aisle, I got the littlest cups that I could find. I figured I would get 4 packs of 100 because I make them all the time. We had yet another fight but I won this fight and paid for the stuff and Edward and myself left the store.

When we got to the Cullen residence, Edward and myself got out of the car and made our way inside the house, shopping bags in hand.

"So, will you finally tell me why we have so much damn jello?" Edward finally asked.

"Well, I am going to make a shit load of jello shots, and get everybody drunk," I simply stated smiling.

"That sounds," Edward began, but than shook his head and smirked before saying, "OK what do you need?"

I smiled and said, "I'll need a pot to boil some water in, and a bunch of cookie sheets, and some space in the fridge." Edward got to work getting everything that I needed. I started putting the empty cups onto the cookie sheets, I placed 100 because usually a box of jello will make 10 cups of jello shots. I put 8 ounces of water on the stove to boil, and started measuring out 3 ounces of cold water, and Edward went and got the Vodka from where his dad always put it to hide it from Esme. The poor woman would have a heart attack to know that her husband was buying liquor for teens. But, I poured 5 ounces of vodka into the 3 ounces of cold, once the 8 ounces of water started to boil I opened up some grape jello, and poured the contents of the package into the boiling water and stirred until it was liquified. Then I stirred in the cold water and vodka and stirred until I was sure it was ready to be poured into the cups, all the while Edward was watching me with pure fascination.

"Wow, who would've known that you would've known all this," Edward said with a smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Well, I've had practice, now will you help me fill the cups up, or am I going to have to work all day by myself, by my calculations we should had 100 jello shots," I said. Edwards eyes widened and he said, "Damn, we're going to be so drunk, there isn't any telling what's gona happen."

Edward then started helping in the process, and within 3 hours there were 100 jello shots in the fridge turning into jello for the movie night. It was currently 5, and Edward and myself was sitting in his living room resting, it wasn't all that hard, but dammit it took time. "When's anyone going to get here?" I asked Edward after a good 20 minutes of silence.

"Should be any minute Alice just texted me and told me that everyone should be here by 5 or 5:30," Edward told me.

"Oh, ok, well I just wanted to tell you that todays been fun, I mean I really enjoyed hanging out with you," I said suddenly very self conscious. Edward smiled at me and said, "I really enjoyed it to Bella." And, that was that, we stared at each other, and was rudely interrupted by everyone arriving.

"Bells, I've been wondering where you've been, your phone's at the house by the way," Emmett said coming to pull me into a bear hug and swinging me around.

"Yeah, that's because I wanted to be left alone for a day you big goon," I said smiling and laughing at my adorable big brother.

"So, you wanted to be left alone, but you spent the hole day with Eddie over there?" Emmett said.

I laughed, "Oh you'll like what we came up with, let's just say that tonight is going to be a hell of a night."

"Oh no, what did you do little sis?" Damn, Emmett knew me too well!!

"Ok, can I ask a question," Alice said walking into the living room, "what the hell is this?" she asked holding up a jello shot and smacking for lips.

"Starting early huh Alice," Edward laughed and the two of us looked at each other and started cracking up.

After our laughter died down everyone was looking at us like we had gone insane. I guess we had smelled too much Vodka.. "Ok, this is weird, Emmett's told me about Bella, she's really wicked on the inside," Rosalie said smiling.

I smiled and decided to let Alice know what she was eating, "Umm, Alice those are Jello Shots… They have vodka in them. And, there not ready yet… They still have to jellyfy.."

"Oh, well, dammit there going to be good," Alice said laughing and going over to the movie collection to pick out a movie. Everyone got with their respective others, Emmett and Rosalie on the love seat, Alice and Jasper on the couch, and that left Edward and myself to the oversized recliner. I looked at him and shrugged going over to squeeze into the recliner. He smiled and put his arm over my shoulder like we were the best of friends. I actually felt really comfortable in this position.

"OK, my choice, everybody be quiet we're watching The Notebook," Alice cheered and all the guys groaned. I giggled and Edward looked at me, with a raised eyebrow he asked, "Do you like this movie?" whenever I answered him with a shrug he continued, "Well, next Saturday night Alice is not picking the movie, or we'll be watching The Notebook again!"

Throughout the entire movie, I was in a trance preferrably from the exquixite smell of the rediculously handsome guy I was so close to, or by my thoughts of what I had done lately. What was I going to do about Brandon. He was such a nice guy, extremely hott as well, but I couldn't see myself being tied down to him. And, Jake I had tried to forget about the drunken stupor. But, it didn't work, all I could think of Jake was that he was hott. But, he was like Brandon he wanted more than I was willing to give. I couldn't see myself with him.

I got bored of the movie, and decided to go and check on the jello shots. One, to make sure they weren't going to mess up, and two if they were done I was going to get started. I made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see that the jello had turned into jello and were calling my name. I got the cookie sheets out of the fridge and began to take them to the living room for everyone else. Before I could make it out of the kitchen Edward was there to help. I thanked him because that saved another trip. We got to the living room, and Emmett was already grabbing at the little cups.

I smacked his hand away and said, "Do you honestly think your getting any?" He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed me and moved me out of the way and grabbed 2 cherry shots and downed them in no time. "Emmett you know cherry's my favorite!" I said with a pout. He laughed and handed me 2 cherry shots as well, and I downed them in no time.

"OK, let's play a game," Alice slurred. It had been 3 hours and there was only about 20 jello shots left, we had done downed 80.. Thankfully they were particularly small so we could still talk. I was feeling some kind of good and decided to start it, "Ok let's play truth or dare!"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Emmett practically yelled.

"Alright, Alice you go first," I told her since she was the one who came up with wanting to play a game in the first place.

"OK, Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

I swallowed my pride and another jello shot and said, "dare."

"I dare you to, play 7 minutes in heaven with Edward, that means you go into that coat closet over there and do anything, and it won't leave that closet," Alice said winking in Edwards direction.

I could feel my cheeks tinge red and I nodded. I got up on wobbly legs, downed another jello shot and grabbed an equally drunk Edward and dragged him to the coat closet. I opened the door and pulled him inside and slammed the closet door. I could hear Alice's laughter, Rosalie making inappropriate noises, and Emmett (which had had way to much to drink, because he was letting me actually do this without a fight) and Jasper wistling!

I was listening to our friend's rediculous behavior when two warm hands came up to my waist and I was being backed up against a wall. I looked up into the green eyes of Edward and was completely lost. "I've been wanting to do this all day," he whispered and attacked my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss and fisted my hands into that beautiful bronze hair of his. I could feel his erection digging into my stomach and could also feel the warmth flowing through me right onto my panties, that I would surely have to change. This kiss with Edward was so different it was like a million bolts of electricity was flowing through us.

Then the moment I had dreaded, "TIME!" Alice called from the living room signaling the end of 7 minutes. "That was unbelievable," I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, it won't be the last time, Bella, I can promise you that," and with that Edward kissed me one more time and opened the door and we walked out.

"Wow, swollen lips, it got steamy in there huh?" Alice asked.

I blushed and Edward smirked… That's all the answer she needed. The rest of the game went as normal. Rosalie had to streak around the house nude. Alice had to make a prank phone call and then start moaning to the person that answered. Emmett had to kiss Jasper's shoes. And, Edward had to kiss Emmett's shoes. By the end of the game the jello shots were gone and everyone besides Edward and myself were in bedrooms, we just sat there on the couch, and made out for hours. And, for the first time, I didn't just want sex, I wanted intimacy, the sex could wait. And, I'm sure Edward was thinking the same thing!

A/N… ok any suggestions? Bella is not cured I still got a few little sex scenes not including edward up my sleeve. So, please don't get mad.. Please!!! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

4

A/N…. Just to let everyone know, that since this is my first story, and I'm getting use to some things, that this story will be particularly short.. They way I'm seeing things it will probably be about 13-14 chapters long…. But, I wish that someone would start giving me some ideas for another story so that I could start working out the details and chapters….

After the movie night at the Cullen's house that Saturday, things with Edward were kind of weird. We didn't know what to make of all the making out… So, I knew that some of it was the vodka jello shots talking. And, I couldn't help but feel kind of excited about the whole thing. And, something inside of me just told me that it felt… RiGhT… That Sunday Emmett and myself went home and I caught up on my homework that I had put off until the last minute and some much needed house work.

Throughout the week at school, Edward would talk to me, but neither one of us wanted to bring up anything that had happened on the movie night. We talked and laughed as if nothing at all had happened. Which excited me and made me sad all at the same time. I didn't know if I wanted Edward to react to it, or not.

Jessica and Lauren had glared and whispered all week. Obviously Edward was very popular and someone like him shouldn't be seen in public with me. Friday is when everything got interesting.. There was a new student at Forks High School. And, now I thought that all the attention could be taken off of me. But, it was just getting started.

The new girl was named Victoria Hodges, and we had hit it off pretty well. So well in fact that we were going clubbin tonight. Obviously she new a guy that owned a local club and we could get in and drink all we wanted to.. It was weird. It was like we knew each other for more than a couple of hours. I knew that Charlie wouldn't mind me staying somewhere for the night, and Victoria had told me that her mother didn't care what she did, as long as she didn't end up in jail at the end of the night.

So, here I was standing in my room with Victoria, and we were trying to find me some appropriate clubbing clothes. Obviously my "country redneck" clothes as Victoria put it wouldn't look to right. So, I was currently in a pair of skin tight black jeans, a top with no sleeves that was black, and had jewels at the top and in under the breast and the rest of it was loose down my stomach, and a pair of black boots.. I had to give it to Victoria she knew her clubbing clothes. My hair was currently straightened and I had makeup that gave me a smokey look to my eyes. I looked damn good to tell ya the truth and Victoria was in clothes that were almost exactly the same as mine.

"So, bitch you ready to party?" Victoria asked with a smile. I smiled back and we walked out of my room.

We made it down the stairs and almost out of the door, "WHOA, Bella, you can't go anywhere looking like that! What happened to my Southern Belle?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we were just going to a club, no big deal Em," I said.

"Well, ok, but be careful, do you still have the pepper spray dad gave you?" Emmett asked going into full big brother mode.

"Yes, it's in my purse, and by the way I don't have my phone. I'm afraid I might lose it, but I'm staying with Victoria tonight," I told him, just so he wouldn't worry whenever I didn't come home.

"OK, you making it to movie night tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for anything," I said with a smile.

And, with that Victoria and myself were out the door and in her car headed towards the club. We got to the club and walked to the door, Victoria was the one to speak up, "I need to see James."

The doorman than proceeded to call someone, whom I'm assuming was James on his cell. "He'll be right with you," the doorman said and then got back to checking ID's. A few seconds later a man with blonde hair walked out. "Come on girls," he said to Victoria and myself. We followed him in the door, he then proceeded to take us to where I assumed was a VIP section because it was upstairs and no body was around.

We all sat down, "So, Victoria, who's you hott ass friend?" James asked.

"Oh, this is Bella, we hit it off at school today," Victoria replied, "I'm going to get a drink do you two want anything?"

"I'll have some vodka please," I told her.

"Get the bartender to give you the whole bottle of vodka, tell him it's for me," James said. And, Victoria was gone. I didn't know what to do or say. "So, Bella, do you smoke?" James asked me.

"Yeah, I do," I said and reached inside my purse and pulled out my pack of cigarettes lighting one up.

"No, not cigarettes, I'm talking about the funny kind," James smiled.

"Oh, hell yeah, it's been so long since I've had any though," I told him. And, I was being completely honest. It'd been a while since I had gotten high.

"Well, would you like to share this," he than pulled out a blunt and lit it up, "with me?"

"Hell yeah," I said and he passed me the blunt, I took a puff and passed it back.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Bella?" James asked.

"Nope, single and loving it," I replied, and instantly thought of Edward. I decided to blow it off and have fun though.

"That's great," James said with a smile. Victoria came back with the bottle of Vodka and fell into the rotation of the blunt. James poured up 3 glasses of vodka and we downed our glasses and continued smoking on the blunt until it was gone. And, I was flying as high as the fucking sky.

"So, ladies, do ya'll wanna join me in my room upstairs?" James asked. Victoria smiled and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry Bella, it's so worth going upstairs." I just smiled, I was feeling way to good to start thinking before acting.

We made it upstairs to James's apartment, obviously he lived in his club. I could still make out the music downstairs. I decided to pull my boots off because my feet were hurting so bad. I was about to go have a seat on the little couch whenever I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked around and realized it was James, "Bella, do you really want to sit down on the couch, or go have a little fun in the bedroom?" What to do? I'm single, high as hell, and drunk off my ass…. Must as well make the most of it. I smiled at James and he got the point. Victoria was currently smoking a cigarette on the couch, "I'll be there in a minute let me finish this," she said.

James pulled me to the bedroom and as soon as we entered the bedroom all thoughts left my mind. James's lips were on mine, and his hands were all over me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He did the same with mine, and started working on the buttons of my jeans, my jeans came off and I was left in a pair of red thongs, and my strapless red bra. He grabbed my naked ass cheeks and picked me up and my legs wrapped around him. He carried me to the bed and climbed on top of me. He grabbed my thongs and then proceeded in taking them off. After that he leaned over me and captured my lips again before moving down to suck on my neck. Then my stomach, and then…. His tongue met the hot wet folds of my pussy, and I instantly moaned. Victoria walked in at that moment and then proceeded in taking her clothes off.

I didn't know what to think or do, this was turning into a threesome, and I think I liked it.. She smiled at me and climbed onto the bed with me and brought her hand to my breast. She unhooked the clasp and let my bra come off. And, then she brought her mouth down to my erect nipple and started sucking on it. I was super turned on by then. Victoria brought her head up and smiled at me before kissing me right on the lips, all the time James was working on my pussy with his mouth. I suddenly got the guts to start reacting to it all. I fisted one of my hands in James's hair and the other started messaging Victoria's breast.

James's mouth left my pussy, and he stood from the bed and removed his jeans, letting his erect cock escape his jeans. He then climbed back onto the bed and grabbed my hips and slammed into me full force causing me to moan loudly. He began pumping in and out of me and I could feel my release on it's way. Victoria was still kissing me and rotating breast with one of her hands while the other was working on herself. I took her hand away from her pussy and she got the hint and I started messaging her pussy for her. She started moaning and I smiled up at her. "God Bella, I didn't know you were this freaky. I didn't even think you would go for this," she said to me. I moaned and replied, "you have no idea how bad I really can be."

James continued to pound into me, and I continued to plunge my fingers into Victoria, while she messaged my breast and rotated kissing me and James. Victoria was the first to have her orgasm, she kissed the both of us and got off the bed walking over to a chair and sitting down lighting a cigarette, and continued to watch.

"Bella, turn over for me," James said. I smiled at him and got on all fours, the position I liked the most. "Hold on to the head rest baby," James said and I caught onto the headrest. James than plunged back into me and before I knew it I was having the most intense orgasm of my life. Not 2 seconds later James spilled into me.

Afterwards, I cleaned up, and before I knew it I was laying in the bed with James and Victoria. I passed out within seconds.

The next morning I woke up, and got dressed. And, made my way to James's bathroom. I was currently using my finger and some toothpaste to brush my teeth, because I had forgot to bring my toothbrush. James walked in and laughed, "That's cute Bella."

"Yeah, I forgot my damn toothbrush and I have horrible breath I bet," I said, "oh do you have anything for a headache?"

"Yeah, just look in the medicine cabinet," he said. I opened the cabinet door and didn't see any tylenol or advil anywhere. "I don't see anything," I told him. He walked over and pulled a prescription bottle from the cabinet and opened it and handed me the pill and said, "it's all I got, and plus, you'll feel as good as new after taking this little baby."

"What is it?" I asked not really caring, just wanting to know what I was taking.

"It's just a lortab," he said, and turned on the shower. I nodded my head and took the pill. "Would you like to join me Bella?" James asked.

"Ummm, sure," I said and took my clothes off and hopped into the shower. I let my hair get wet and grabbed the shampoo, and started soaping my hair up. "I hope that you don't think that we are freaks," James said, "we just like to have fun."

"Oh I know it was great," I said with a smile rinsing my hair out. And, started working on cleaning my body.

"Ok, because we can do that again anytime," James said and kissed me. I smiled and finished my shower, and James cut the water off and grabbed us both a towel.

"Fuckers!!!! You 2 couldn't wait on me," Victoria said with her hands on her hips.

We laughed and continued on getting dressed. The lortab that James had gave me got rid of my headache and made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was currently noon and we were getting hungry so we decided to go grab something to eat before Victoria took me home. We went to the diner that Edward had taken me to the previous Saturday.

We got a booth and ordered our drinks. "So, Bella what're you up to tonight?" Victoria asked.

"Well, we kind of have movie night at the Cullens every Saturday," I told her.

"Oh, well, that's a shame, we could hang again," Victoria said looking kind of sad.

"Don't worry we will sometime VERY VERY soon," I said smiling.

"BELLA," someone called my name and I looked over to find, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward coming into the diner. They walked over to our booth and Alice was the first to talk, "Bella, you seriously have got to start taking your phone out with you!"

"Why?" I asked her with a smile.

"Because I start missing you silly and want to talk to you," Alice said. Everyone sat down at the table beside our booth. Emmett looked at James and eyed him up and down, "So, what did you do last night Bella?"

"Oh you know, went to the club," I said nonchalantly. I looked over to Edward and noticed that he was looking at me with an unreadable expression. And, than I realized that I was sitting next to James, and we were sitting really close to each other. I all of a sudden felt terrible. But, it isn't like I was cheating, no he didn't even talk to me about anything that had happened.

"So, are we drinking anything tonight?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I thought about making some 'Butterscotch Titty Twisters', if Carlisle will get us some liquor."

"I'm sure he will, just let me know what you need," Edward said. I smiled his way and he smiled back. Finally no more awkward staring.

"Well, we'll need some butterscotch schnapps, irish cream, and some southern comfort," I told him and he immediately got on the phone with Carlisle.

The food came and Victoria, James and myself started eating. Edward told everyone that Carlisle was getting the stuff and they got there food and started eating. We finished our food, and James went to pay the bill for us. "So do you want a ride home, or are you going to ride with Emmett?" Victoria asked.

"She can ride with me, we're going to go straight home and get stuff for the Cullen's movie night," Emmett said overhearing the question.

"That's fine, it'll save you some time," I said smiling at Victoria. James got back and Victoria told him that I was just going to stay with my brother.

"So, I'll see you very soon," he said and leaned down and captured my lips. Everything went dead silent.. James straightened up and after a goodbye from Victoria they were off.. I was left with plenty of questioning stares and a very hurt looking Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that this story is very OOC... But, this is my plot, but not my characters... I do not own twilight or anything related to twilight. Although I do wish that I could have Edward!!!! Oh, what I could do to that boy... Give me 5 minutes in a bedroom with him.... YUMMMM......

This chapter is a filler.... Bella and Edward have an agreement. And, before anything gets good and steamy between our two favorite characters I had to add this chapter as a filler....

**

Silence.... That's all that could be heard in that little diner. I could still feel James's lips on mine, even after Victoria and he left. I knew from the sad look on Edward's face that I had somehow hurt him. And, I also knew from the look on Emmett's face that he was a few seconds from going into big brother mode. I was already mentally preparing myself for the onslaught.

"What the hell Bells?" Emmett asked. I noticed that he could barely control his anger.

"Emmett, relax," I told him, trying to convince him with my calm demeanor that it was all cool.

"You know what, forget it. I knew that, that Victoria chick was nothing but bad news for you," Emmett told me. That almost got to me. Victoria was my friend. I shared a special bond with her, from what happened the night before.

"Emmett your being fucking rediculous! Victoria is my friend," I told him. I was seriously pissed, no one was going to talk about one of my friends that way. Not even my brother.

Emmett looked taken back, "Damn, chill out Bells. All I'm saying is, that guy looks like a creep, I don't even wanna know what he thinks might happen between the two of you."

"Or what already has happened," I told him. And, with that statement I got up from the booth, and marched outside. I stepped out and immediately grabbed my cigarettes from my purse and lit one up. Damn, I'm so proud James gave me his prescription bottle of lortabs, he said that he could get them anytime he needed them And, I was seriously looking for a quick high. He had told me to take it easy on them, he said that there was around 11 pills left. I opened the bottle and swallowed one of the pills without anything.

After getting the pill down my throat I continued to smoke my cigarette. Deciding that it would be best just to wait outside of the diner for everyone to get through. Because I really didn't want to walk home. I knew everyone was incredibly disappointed in me, so I decided to apologize to everyone and tell them that I was lieing, that I was just wanting to piss Emmett off.

After 20 minutes, and 2 cigarettes later. Everyone came out of the diner, "Emmett?" I called after him. Everyone walked over to where I was sitting, "I'm sorry Em, I just said that to piss you off. You know I would never do that. Plus that guy was a creep." Emmett smiled and pulled me up in a bear hug. I looked to see that Edward looked slightly relieved. Emmett was in his jeep with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. So, I decided to ride with Edward in his Volvo. I had thoughts that this was planned seeing as how it was Rosalie and Alice's idea to set up the riding arrangements. Even though there was plenty of room in Emmett's jeep.

Alice had told Edward and myself to go ahead and go to their house. That she would raid my room and find me some clothes for a night at their house. I didn't feel like objecting, my pill had taken effect. Emmett told me that he had told Charlie about the movie night, and had eagerly agreed that we could stay, because he wouldn't be any company what so ever.

Edward was quiet the entire ride. I got tired of the silence and decided to break it, "you know, if you really liked me you could've told me. Than I never would've let James kiss me. I probably would've never went to that club."

He looked stunned but quickly recovered, "I didn't know what you thought."

"I really like you Edward," I told him, "I really want to get to know you better."

"That's great Bella. Because, you make me feel like a different person," Edward admitted, "you make me feel like no body else does." I knew he was referring to all of his chicks that he had. Oh yes, Edward Cullen was a ladies man, I had heard the stories. He wasn't any better than I was.

"Well, let's have some fun, we don't have to make anything official. Let's just have fun, and see what happens from there," I told him, "like no strings attached. At least, till we get our feelings in check."

"That sounds good to me. Because to tell you the truth the sexual tension is getting to me," Edward said. And, I thought I might've saw a small blush rise to his cheeks.

I blushed, and replied, "Oh Edward, you have no fucking idea."

"So, what's the deal?" Edward asked, but continued, "Let's have fun no strings attached. And, if we feel like things are getting serious talk about it from then?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right to me," I told him. I looked up at the road, but then realized we were sitting in the Cullen's driveway. "So, do you want to go for a swim?" Edward asked me.

"Ummm, it's like 30 outside Edward," I said.

"No silly we have an indoor pool," he told me chuckling.

"Oh, well in that case where's me a swimsuit," I asked as we were getting out of Edward's Volvo and started walking up to the front door. We got in the front door and Edward shut it, but then grabbed me by the waist and slammed me up against it and said, "who said anything about swimsuits?"

I giggled and attacked his mouth with mine.........

A/N.... Sorry to leave you hanging.... But, I thought I'd leave an effect, and see if I would get more reviews... I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Life's little Choices

So, after the rlittle display of affection in the front door of Edward's house, or should I say mansion. We ventured on into the house, and we came upon an indoor swimming pool that was off to the side of the kitchen through a door. It was huge, and extremely warm.

"So, are you sure you don't want to at least wear some clothes. You know just in case everyone gets here soon?" I asked him. Wondering what Emmett would think to walk in and see his little sister, naked, in a pool with one of his best friends.

"Nah, they won't be here for a while," Edward explained. And, before I could say anything else he was stripping down to nothing. I decided to start stripping as well, but then my cell started ringing in my jeans. Wondering who it was I answered it.

"Hello," I said into my blackberry.

"Hello beautiful," said a male voice from the other end.

"Hey james," i said back lowering my voice so Edward coouldn't here in on the conversation.

"What are you doing tonight?" James asked me.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm having movie night with my brother and my friends," I said to him.

"Oh, well, I wanted to see my girl," James said to me.

"Well, can't we wait till tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's just fucking fine," james said back and hung up on me. Wow, what the fuck was his damn problem. What is it with guys and thinking that they own me? Oh well, I have a naked Edward waiting for me in that pool. And, I'm not going to let him wait long.

I stripped the rest of my clothes off and jumped into the warm pool. "What was that all about?" Edward asked coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh you know just a friend wondering what i was up to,"I told him.

He didn't say anything back, all I felt was his hands trailing up and down my stomach in a soothing way, until his left hand dipped down and cupped my naked vagina..

All thoughts of James left my mind. All I could think about was the greek god that was positioned behind me with his extremely long erection against my ass, and his hand covering my pussy. His lips went to my neck and started sucking lightly, and one of his fingers dipped into my waiting pussy making me moan.

"You like that don't you dirty girl?" Edward asked in a very hot and dirty voice.

All I could do was moan. I twisted in his arms, making his finger temporarily leave my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his lips with my own. Our tongues wrestling for dominance. All the while he had re-entered me with his finger lighly stroking in and out. I went down to his neck and started kissing and sucking. "God Bella, I have to have you!" Edward told me, and removed his fingers, grabbing his dick and putting it to my entrance. He paused, and kissed me, and slowliy entered me. He backed us up to the wall of the pool and pushed my back up against it. We were in about 5 and a half foot of water so he was still touching bottom. He reattached his lips with mine and started pumping in and out of me. I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to come undone. "Cum for me Bella baby," Edward told me attacking my neck. I knew that there would be a hickey there, but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. That was my undoing, I came so hard it felt like I was high as hell. He came withing 10 seconds after me, spilling his seed into me.

"WOW," I whispered with a hoarse voice. "Yeah," Edward agreed with me. And, we stayed like that until we heard everyone else coming in the front door. We got out of the pool and put on 2 white fluffy robes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6 CONTINUED…….**

**We got our robes on and clothes gathered. I ran to the bathroom and started to dry off with the towel and get my clothes on. While Edward went to another bathroom to do the same thing. And, all that I could think about was, was all the feelings that went through me while Edward was inside of me, and while we were both one. It, felt right, and extremely great!!!! **

**Two hours later I found myself sitting with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie watching one of Emmett's stupid action movies. Don't get me wrong I'm not a damn girly girl, but I don't' like watching blood and guts , especially when it's a low budget movie. So, here I sit with Edward laughing at all the stupid blood and guts, and how stupid some people can be. Everyone had looked a little suspicious when they walked in and Edward and myself was coming from different bathrooms, and not to mention the blushes that we wore. **

**So, when the movie got a little bit too boring for me to stand anymore I got up to go to the kitchen to make everyone their drinks. I made the drinks and separated them into 6 glasses. And, brought them to the living room. Everyone started gulping the drinks down, while I went and took my spot beside Edward in the recliner. **

**A few hours, and drinks later the couples were wanting "alone" time, while Edward had fallen asleep. I smiled while looking at him, I brought my hand up to my neck where he had marked me. I smiled, thinking that it didn't seem so bad to wear his love mark. After a while of watching Edward sleep I decided to get out of there. And, who else to call than Victoria, she always said to call her at anytime. And, it was only 10:30. **

**So, I got my phone and looked in my phone book, when I finally found the number I hit the call button, "Hello," came Victoria's voice. "Hey girl, you want to come and pick me up, everybody done passed out, and honestly I'm just ready to party," I told her. She laughed and said, "I'm on my way, just give me directions, and I'll come get you. And, I'm sure James is big time ready to see his girl." "Alright," I said, and began to explain the directions. She said that James and herself would be there in a little less than 20 minutes. **

**While I waited I went into the bathroom to check myself over. I looked good, except for a love mark on the side of my neck. But, it's nothing that couldn't be covered by my hair. I grabbed my belongings and went outside. I sat on the front steps of the Cullen mansion and reached into my purse and pulled out one of my cigarettes. I was still buzzing from my drinks that I had. **

**A few minutes later James and Victoria pulled up in a truck that I didn't recognize. It must've been a loaner or something, but shit, I'm too drunk to think anything about it. I walked over to the passenger side and Victoria was waiting on me to get in so I could sit in the middle. I got in and Victoria got in right behind me, I got settled and James put his arm around me and started to drive down the Cullen's driveway. We made it to Victoria's abandoned house and we all got out, Victoria walked ahead of James and myself and unlocked the door. While James hooked an arm around my waist and walked at a slow pace with me up to the door. **

**We made it inside to find Victoria was nowhere to be found. "Where's Victoria?" I asked James.**

"**Let's just say her parents are out of town on business and she's giving us our privacy," James said going straight for my neck.**

"**Whoa whoa, let's smoke first," I told him , not referring to a cigarette.**

"**OK, that's fine with me," James said, as he walked over to the CD's in the living room and putting a CD in the player and walking back over to me. Pulling out his cigarette pack, and pulling a joint out of it. He winked at me as he lit it up. I took a couple of puffs off of it and started to listen to the music that was booming throughout the house. It was ironic what was playing, "Get Stoned" by Hinder. I almost laughed, which I did. **

"**What's so funny?" James questioned leaning in and kissing my neck. **

"**Just thinking how ironic the song was," I stated making James nod and laugh.**

"**So, how was movie night with the snobs?" James asked.**

"**Those snobs are my friends, and it was rather fun," I said seriously.**

"**Whoa sorry babe, they just seem rather stuck up to me," James said. He went for my neck again moving my hair to the side. But then he froze, "What the fuck is that?" James asked pointing to what I now understood was my hickie from Edward. **

"**What's it look like?" I asked trying to play dumb. **

"**It's a fucking hickie, where the fuck did it come from?" James asked me.**

"**Ok, me and Edward had a little fun," I admitted, "what does it matter to you though. All this is is a good time.""No, Bella, this is more than a good time, you are mine," James said. I was shocked I didn't know what to say, I then noticed that James had a sadistic look to him.**

"**NO, this is just a good time," I retorted, "and I thought this was just a good time for you too!" **

"**Well, Bella Baby, this isn't just a good time. I nutted in you the other night for a reason, you are mine now," James said,"and in a few months we will have a child and be a family."**

**I didn't say anything. Did he think that I was stupid enough to not be on the pill? Well, he was wrong. **

"**Well, I guess that's where you are wrong!" I said and stood to leave.**

**Before I could get anywhere I felt to strong arms grab me and drag me off into the house. I found myself in a bedroom, "Well, we can make sure you get pregnant," James said.**

"**NO, I'm on the pill James," I told him.**

"**Well, not anymore, I want those pills now, so I can destroy them," James said.**

"**I don't think so," I said.**

**Before I could do anything, he had me on the bed and he was above me, he brought his lips to my neck and started to mark me as his own. It took everything in me to realize that he was marking my breast, and not my neck. I was high as hell, and couldn't think straight to fight back. I let my current state of mind take over and I found myself blocking everything out. **

**That night James had sex with me, well, not really me, I wasn't there. I was back at the Cullen's with Edward laughing and smiling. Not registering that James was trying to get me pregnant for half the night.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning, I woke up and found myself naked and sore. James was by me snoring lightly and I thought that now was my chance. I got out of the bed and dressed, grabbing my purse I made it outside in no time and walked to the end of the driveway, I didn't know who to call. Edward would want answers, Emmett would probably beat some ass, and I sure as hell couldn't call Charlie. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I was in La Push, and First Beach could be seen from where I was standing. I knew than who I could call. **

**I grabbed my cell out of my purse, and called the one person I knew I could count on. "Hello," came a sleepy voice from the other line.**

"**Jake, thank god, I thought you wouldn't answer," I said into the phone. I reached into my purse and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting my cigarette I relaxed a bit.**

"**Bella are you ok?" Jake asked sounding worried,.**

"**No, not really can you meet me at First Beach?" I asked. He said that he could and we hung up. I walked down to the beach and sat down in the cool sand waiting on Jake to arrive.**

**He got there within 10 minutes and sat down beside me. I was currently working on my 2nd**** cigarette since I had talked to him. **

"**Hey you ok?" he asked putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.**

"**No, Jake, honestly it feels like my whole life is crumbling all around me," I told him and sobbed.**

"**Talk to me," Jake said.**

**I don't know what came over me, but I broke down. I told Jake everything. About Brandon back in the south, about my feelings for him being mainly friends, about James and Victoria, and I told him about James telling me about getting me pregnant and then having sex with me all night, I even told him about my growing feelings for Edward, and how much I really liked him, and how no body else had ever made me feel that way.**

"**I'll kill that fucking bastard!" Jake said angrily.**

"**Yeah, I know I want to kill him myself, but I'm just going to stay far away from him," I told Jake and he seemed to relax a bit. **

"**What are you going to do about Edward?" he asked looking at me.**

"**Well, I don't know, he makes me feel so…….. So beautiful," I told Jake.**

""**Bella you are beautiful.. And, you deserve to be happy, and if Edward makes you happy, then you should really get to know him," Jake told me, "and I will be here as a friend anytime that you need me to be." I smiled at Jake and hugged him tightly.**

**We sat there till around noon, I had lost track of time. Jake and myself had decided that we were only going to be friends. I even admitted that he was like a second brother to me. I could tell that Jake wanted more, but wouldn't push for anything more than friends.**

**Jake took me home and I got started on my homework that I had abandoned all week. I got finished with that, and realized just how sore I was. I went to my purse and got my phone out, noting that I needed to check my texts, which I had 1 from Victoria, 1 from Edward, and 1 from Alice. I took the loratabs out of my purse that James had given me and popped one in my mouth swallowing it expertly. I decided to check the text from Edward first.**

**XXBella, what happened?? Where'd you go?? I miss you!! Xoxo, Edward**

**I smiled and decided to reply,**

**XXHey Edward sorry, everyone fell asleep, so I thought I'd call Jake, and hang out with him for a while. I'm at home, if you want to stop by, I think that we need to talk….. Come by anytime, Charlie's out of the house till late, and Emmett and Rosalie's on a date tonight…. Bella**

**I checked the one from Alice next.**

**XXBella, what happened?? You have a lot of explaining to do!! Me and you are skipping school tomorrow and we're going to hang out all day and I'll talk to Charlie (he's got a soft spot for me) and I'll see if you can stay the night tonight.. XxAlice**

**I replied..**

**XXAlice I'll stay the night with you tonight, if you can talk Charlie into it, and yeah, we need to have some major girl talk!!! XxBella**

**The next I was dreading to read, from Victoria….**

**XXBELLA, WHAT THE HELL. HOW COULD YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE JAMES LIKE THAT… YOU OWE HIM, YOU CAN'T JUST DO HIM LIKE THAT… YOU'RE HIS NOW!!!! YOU BETTER TEXT ME BACK!!!!XX VICKI**

**I was so pissed I replied.**

**XXVictoria, no body fucking owns me! And, you and James can kiss my fucking ass!!! XxBella!!!!**

**With that I put my phone back in my pocket and went to the living room to watch some TV. Then I realized if I was staying the night with Alice tonight, Edward wouldn't have to come over. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent Edward a message explaining that he didn't have to come over. And, that I would see him tonight at his house, because I was staying the night with his sister….**

**I laid back on the couch and dozed off letting the pill take effect. Thinking how me and Edward needed to talk. I had a lot to explain to him. And, Alice would be just the right person to help me out. And, if me and Edward did get together as an official couple, how the hell would Emmett react…. He didn't know what all his little sister was up to, or what I was capable of… If only he knew!!!!!**

**A/N: I need reviews and some more recommendations…. I used the one, about making James and Victoria the bad guys…… Which I was kind of considering in the first place…..**


End file.
